A window to the past
by Be my candy
Summary: Pláticas en una tienda de campaña antes de la boda de James. En estos momentos son Prongs y Padfoot y siguen teniendo menos de 21 y el mundo les está pidiendo demasiado. POV Sirius.


Pláticas en una tienda de campaña antes de la boda de James. En estos momentos son Prongs y Padfoot y siguen teniendo menos de 21 y el mundo les está pidiendo demasiado.

Porque les quiero y porque son medio retrasaditos y les encanta decir obviedades.

**POV Sirius**

**Pairing**: Ninguna, aunque por ser yo, tiene algo de James/Sirius, pero si no te va aun así no se nota (¿creo?)

**Advertencias**: Ninguna (me sorprendo)

* * *

><p>― ¿Qué va a pasar Sirius?<p>

― ¿Qué va a pasar de qué?

Sirius Black voltea a ver a su amigo. Están en la tienda de campaña de Sirius, o al menos la que utilizó cuando se fue a vivir a esa casa. Todo parece como si estuvieran de vuelta en esos días cuando él dormía en esa tienda afuera de la casa de los Potter y James en su habitación, aunque se escabullera a media noche a fumar tabaco (y otras cosas más ilegales) en la tienda. Y que la señora Potter los despertara al día siguiente, sin preguntar porque de nuevo su hijo estaba ahí (ni del intenso olor a pachuli).

Donde se están escapando ahí el día antes de la boda de James con Lily. "Hace calor para ser Londres" piensa sacando la sexta cerveza fría.

―Que va a pasar con…todo― James voltea a ver a Sirius. Tiene la vista desenfocada y los ojos medio rojos. El pelo…desordenado pero eso es ya su estado natural al parecer.

―Potter, ¿crees que soy un jodido adivino? No lo sé –le da un trago más a la cerveza. Se concentra en el sabor amargo y suave― Quizá te salga panza a los 30 y tengas unos 5 hijos. –se ríe medio histéricamente al imaginarse a James en ese estado.

―Quizá no – Sirius ve por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amigo. Merlín, desde cuando crecieron tanto que apenas caben en la maldita tienda. Los dos tienen que doblar más las rodillas para caber―No sabemos nada, nada…y yo me caso Sirius –le ve fijamente por un momento como si no se lo creyera aún, que al día siguiente se casa y que fue_ su _idea.

―Te casas chaval. Yo te dije que no pero tú quisiste. Yo era partidario de la unión libre –le ofrece un trago de la botella. Quizá así se le baje la maría.

―Me hace feliz Sirius – ignora la botella que se le tiende y le tiene que ver con esa mirada de ciervo a medio morir, con toda esa felicidad absurda que de pronto se vuelve miedo –Y no sé si puedo protegerla, no puedo asegurarle nada. Padfoot, me voy a casar con ella y no le puedo prometer ni un mañana. Ni siquiera que salgamos vivos al final de la semana.

Y Sirius se calla. Se calla porque es verdad, se calla porque el tampoco, tampoco puede prometer nada. Y se callaría más tiempo si no fuera Sirius y tuviera que decir algo a todo.

―Así como vas, Evans terminará por llevar los pantalones

Del otro lado de la tienda viene un puñetazo suave –Gilipollas, hablo en serio –contesta como enojado pero se le ve en los ojos que se quiere reír, antes de ponerse triste –No voy a poder. Y los voy a defraudar si le pasa lo que sea a Lily

Y frente a sus ojos James se derrumba, producto de la droga y algo más y no le queda más que abrazarlo. Porque es su mejor amigo, es su hermano. Sabe que James no le dirá a nadie más eso. Que ante todos mañana será un magnifico mago y hombre que se va a casar con una magnifica bruja y mujer. Pero en estos momentos no, en estos momentos son Prongs y Padfoot, hace un par de años que salieron del colegio, siguen teniendo menos de 21 y el mundo les está pidiendo demasiado.

― ¿Qué crees que pasará si muero?―susurra James contra su cuello, mientras lo sigue abrazando.

―Tú no te vas a morir ―pasa una mano por su cabello y sorprendentemente está suave.

―No ahorita, pero sí. Algún día. Algún mortífago hijoeputa podría matarme ¿Protegerás a Lily por mí? ¿Lo harás Pads?

Y lo tiene que prometer ―A ella y a los venaditos que tengas― siente a James sonreír contra su hombro y después su peso muerto que casi lo tira si no estuviera ya medio recostado ― ¿James? ― le da unas palmaditas y sonríe porque el idiota se ha quedado dormido en sus brazos, medio borracho y medio perdido.

La guerra es la guerra. Es injusta es cruel y los mejores son los que se van primero. Cobra vidas de los dos bandos. Pero esta preciosa vida, que está entre sus brazos no, piensa Sirius antes de quitarse a su amigo de encima y acostarse frente a él. Aunque le haya prometido que el cuidará a Lily. Porque antes, va a dar su vida porque nada le pase a James Potter, su hermano, su casi alma gemela.

Porque James es James y se merece ser feliz un poco más tiempo. "Porque antes yo que él". Porque el mundo es un lugar un poquito mejor si James está ahí, con su sonrisa de travesura y el pelo desordenado, sabiéndose todas los hechizos de bromas del mundo y con las peores intenciones (jurado solemnemente).

Al día siguiente James se casa, y el será el padrino de bodas. "Al día siguiente" le susurra su consciencia, y se deja estar un rato así. Sintiendo a James a su lado y su respiración.

Tiene pecas en la nariz.

―_Knox_ –susurra y todas las luces se apagan.

* * *

><p>Me considero mentalmente incapaz de escribir un POV James, pero por ahora dejo esto aquí.<p> 


End file.
